Toby's Story
by ItsTheBlazer1105
Summary: Pretty Little Liars: After the reveal of Toby as A, we all have our guesses on why he became A in the first place. This is about Toby's hidden motives and the secrets of being A! (the summary sucks but the story is better!) Spencer/Toby, Mona/Toby
1. It Started with a Whisper

**A/N: This is my first OFFICIAL fanfiction (I took down my other one). R&R Please and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Toby's Story**

**Chapter 1: It Started with a Whisper**

_2010_

_I was lying on the white bed in Radley Sanitarium. All I could do is stare up at emtpy ceiling and think about what I did to deserve this. Then it came to me: it wasn't my fault. It was Alison DiLaurentis' fault. She set the garage on fire for no reason but to get back at me for knowing her secret. And now, Jenna's blind and I'm here, while she's back in Rosewood with the perfect life. I was forced to take the blame to save her ass. _

_"If you tell ANYONE, I will destroy you, Toby Cavanaugh!" Alison had hissed through her teeth. I had just given her a menacing glare before she stalked away, her long blonde curls bouncing with every step._

_"Mr. Cavanaugh, you have a visitor," a deep guard's voice sounded from the doorway. I sat up quickly, not even hearing the door click when I was lost in my memory. A small figure stepped through the door and it closed behind it. _

_"Hello, Toby," the figure spoke. It was a girl. _

_"Mona Vanderwaal? Why would you want to see me," I growled at her. Mona stepped into the light to make herself clearer. She was wearing black yoga pants and a black hoodie, odd._

_"Because I have a proposition for you. I know you hate Alison and what she did to you," Mona smirked. She looked almost crazy._

_"What does this have to do with me? Yeah, I hate Alison but so does half the people who live in Rosewood," I retorted, looking up at her evil glare. It was true. Toby knew many people who hated Alison DiLaurentis and many people who adored her._

_"This has everything to do with you. It will help you get back at that bitch and she'll never know it's you. It's this little thing I made up called __**A**__. __**A **__for Annonymous. This has been going on for long enough for me to know that it works," Mona explained vaugly._

_"So we'd be stalking her?" I asked. Mona nodded, keeping that 'mean-girl' smirk plastered on her face. I thought about it for a minute, keeping my eyes locked on hers. It would be a really good way to get revenge on Alison and scare her straight. "I'm in,"_

_"Good! Your doctors approval has already been sent in and you'll be out of this hell hole by Friday," Mona informed me. She whisked around and stalked towards the door. She opened it before turning back to face me,"Just act sane, Toby, that's all I ask,"_

* * *

**Okay that's the first chapter so I hope you liked it! Please review because it motivates me to write and BTW, I love critics! **

**Kisses!**


	2. A Quick Jog in the Woods

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I promise to try make the chapters longer! R&R Please and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Toby's Story**

**Chapter 2: A Quick Jog in the Woods**

_2012: Present_

"I almost had him!" Emily Fields practically shouted in the dark. She was close enough to the tree I was hiding behind to hear her and Paige's heavy breathing.

"He was too fast, Em. You couldn't have caught up to him," Paige responded, a little quieter. I tried to keep my breaths as short and silent as possible to keep them from finding me. "Come on, lets go home. My dad will call the auto company tomorrow."

I waited until the soft sound of footsteps padding on the leafy ground faded away before sliding up the tree. I had been training with Spencer for the marathon that was just a few days ago so I was fully capable at running at a high speed to get away from the girls but Mona never said anything about Emily being so fast. I was so deep in the woods, it would be almost impossible to find my way out. I turned on my A-phone to illuminate the pathway back to my car, which was hidden in the trees. Just as I passed Paige's car, I thought of something brilliant. I ran quickly to my car, grabbed a piece of paper and a sharpie, and sprinted back to Paige's car.

**So close, Paige! Just know, you can't keep Emily safe from me! -A**

I opened the car door, which Paige left unlocked, and tucked the note in between the spaces in the steering wheel, where the yellow paper glowed perfectly against the black leather. I closed the door and jogged back to my car.

"It's done," I spoke into my phone as I began to drive.

"Good. Those bitches should be scared. Just don't get caught," Mona's monotone voice said at the other end.

"Are you sure that's good advice? Because Emily and Paige were so close to catching me tonight," I informed her.

"Toby! You know the Big A said to be careful! You'll reveal yourself soon, but now isn't the right time. It's all about timing," Mona screeched.

"I know, I know!" I hissed in response. I hesitated before finishing what I was going to say. "Mona, I can't do this anymore. A has ruined my life and I just can't bring myself to betray Spencer like this." I confessed. I wasn't supposed to love Spencer like I did but it just happened.

"You and Spencer were never really together. You were supposed to pursue this to get closer to her and try to sucker the secrets out of her! You're trying to get revenge on Alison and her band of bitches, not love them! Stay loyal to the team you really belong to, Toby. Don't fall for their games," Mona said, convincingly. She sounded like she was hypnotizing me over the phone. But Mona was right. I wasn't here to love Spencer Hastings. I was here to get revenge.

* * *

_Four Days Later_

After meeting Mona and the Big A in New Hope, we had decided to not reveal me as A just yet. Today was Spencer and I's anniversary so the Big A thought it was a good idea to give Spencer a last moment of happiness before she realizes I betrayed her. I thought it was kind enough for the Big A to let me be happy, secretly of course. If the Big A knew I had real feelings for Spencer, who knows what would happen to me! I'd be something worse than dead.

I was on my way to shower at Spencer's, since the plumbers kept postponing fixing the water. Emily had my keys and she locked up my apartment after I left. I knew that Spencer was planning something big for our anniversary, probably a nice dinner and scrabble. I let myself into the Hastings' Manor and walked quietly up the stairs to Spencer's room. I creeked open her door, just in time to see her whisk around, in shock. "Hey!" she said, walking over to me. "Happy anniversary!" she kissed me.

"Happy Anniversary, Spence! I can't wait to see what you're planning for tonight," I smiled at her. Her face suddenly sulked, her smile turning into a frown.

"My dad has a business meeting tonight, an awards ceremony. He wants us all to come so I can't do anyting tonight," she obviously lied. "Misery loves comany doesn't it."

"Sure does," I responded. "I'm going to shower and then I'll go to work, and then we can hang out before you have to go to that dinner." I kissed her on the lips before heading down the hall to the bathroom.

_I put away the pass, right? _I thought as the hot water screeched on. _Shit, I left Emily in my apartment with the Radley pass in the drawer. Shit! What if she found it? She'd piece it together and tell Spencer. Shit._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I tried to make this chapter as long as I could but I was away so I did this all on my phone! Please review because it motivates me to write more! **


	3. The Key

**A/N: As always, thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter, even if you dearly love Spoby as much as I do! You definatly see a more aggressive side of Toby.**

* * *

**Toby's Story**

**Chapter 3: The Key**

"You did WHAT?!" I yelled at Mona. She flinched and sat more upright in her chair.

"I _accidentally _dropped the key. I couldn't grab it or Hanna would see that I was still acting as A! Do you want me to gain back their trust or not?" Mona snapped back.

"Damn it, Mona! Hanna already hates you and now you've blown my cover! If they ever find out that the key belongs to the lair, we are both screwed! Do you know what the Big A is going to say about this? What do you think the Big A is going to do to us!?" I screamed. I started pacing. This wasn't happening. Spencer and the girls were smart enough and would figure it out somehow.

"The Big A isn't going to find out, Toby. Because you aren't going to tell the Big A," Mona hissed. "You already spilled about the Alison visits. The Big A got pissed! I think someone died. You know what the Big A is capable of."

"I know, I know," I calmed down. I pressed the palm of my hand against my forehead, trying to think of my next move. "I have to go get the key. I know where it is. Spencer has it in one of the drawers in her kitchen. I can go tonight before I go back to the apartment,"

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled evily.

* * *

I crept into the Hastings' kitchen. It was dark and likely that Spencer was on her way to the apartment. I slid open the drawer that Spencer had thrown the key in only hours earlier. Lightning flashed through the window, making it a little easier to rumage through the mess. I couldn't find it. I knew she threw it in _this _drawer.

"Is this what you're looking for? Toby," Spencer's raspy voice almost made him jump. _She hadn't gone, she knew he was A, why is everything going wrong now? _I slowly turned around so she could see my face, shrouded by the hoddie. Tears streamed down her face and I felt a sharp pang of guilt for hurting her. She was holding the key in the air, the **A **tag was clicking against the key. I kept my face straight, I had business to do.

"How long have you known?" I asked calmly and carefully, not knowing her next move for the first time in my **A **career. She whisked out my Radley Sanitarium admittance pass, the one I still had after The Jenna Thing and from visiting Mona. The one that was sitting in my kitchen drawer, that she was in while I was with Mona. I still showed no expression.

Before I knew it, she had slapped my face, hard. I guess I deserved that. I felt all of the things she was feeling but I didn't show any sympathy. I took it like a man and just grimmaced from the pain. She threw the key across the room, I guess she thought I would go for it, I didn't. I could get another one made.

"Spencer?" Mrs. Hastings called into the dark kitchen. I heard the door close and Spencer turned around. _This is my chance to get out of here. _I ran out of the room faster than I should have, all the way to my truck, which was parked at the end of the block.

I sat in the front seat, out of breath and conflicted. I never realized how much it would hurt to betray Spencer and Emily, all to get revenge on a snarky bitch who squeezed her way into everyone's business.

_Flashback_

_"I'm NOT taking the blame for this," I said, the flashing police lights shone brightly behind me._

_"Oh yes you are. Or I'll tell EVERYBODY what you've been doing with her!" Alison hissed, almost too loudly._

_"Alison!" I called menacingly as she started to walk away. "My secret isn't as big as yours. What if I let it slip? Just. Like. That. Then everyone in Rosewood will finally have you figured out!" _

_Alison stopped dead in her tracks. I could tell she was going to explode. She turned around and stalked over to me. She stood very close to me, her hot breath tingling my skin. "If you do that, I'll end you, Toby Cavanaugh. Mark my words," And with that, she slapped me across the cheek and sprinted away from the scene. I pressed my hand to the red mark she created, feeling the sting. I couldn't help but notice a dark, shadowy figure lurking behind the big oak tree in my family's yard. I tried to study the figure but it was gone faster than it had come._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! R&R Please! :)**


	4. I'm Just Doing My Job

**A/N: This is a little bit of me being unsympathetic. Sorry, but if Toby's A, he has to have that dark side that doesn't care about Spencer!**

**Toby's Story**

**Chapter 4: I'm Just Doing My Job**

I slammed my head against the steering wheel. Not only did I lose the key, but I also exposed myself to Spencer. At this point, I'd be surprised if the Big A didn't kill me. I can't believe that I turned around instead of putting on the ski mask and running for my life. It would've been smarter than revealing myself. To sum it up, I was screwed. My phone buzzed and Mona's face glared at me through the screen. I picked it up, just wanting to get this over with.

"_Did you get the key?"_ she asked. I let out a sigh.

"No. Spencer threw it and I didn't have time to grab the key and make a run for it," I explained vaugley.

_"Wait, Spencer was home? Did she see you?"_ Mona wondered, her tone of voice becoming more frustrated. I didn't know how to respond. I just sat in the car, breathing into the phone, hoping that Mona couldn't read my thoughts through the phone. I think Mona caught on after a few seconds, she was smart like that. "She was home and you exposed yourself without the word from the Big A," she said, as if she was telling me that my clothes were ugly. As simple as that. _"The Big A is going to kill you. But, I know that I was the one that dropped the key in the first place. I won't tell if you don't. We can get a new key forged."_ she aggreed. I heard a knock through the phone.

_"Spencer is at your door, Toby. Don't come in the back. She's just begging for an explanation," _

Great. Mona was at my apartment, probably sipping on some wine and chuckling at how pathetic Spencer is sounding. Mona clicked the phone on speaker so I could hear her.

_"Toby? Toby, I know you're in there,"_ Spencer whimpered. _"Please just tell me that what I saw earlier wasn't real. Just tell me there is another side to this story. Please."_

I could hear her sobs and I couldn't take it. "Mona, turn off the phone now. This is just a completely different form of torture," Mona chuckled and then hung up the phone. I pulled up and parked next to The Brew and took the front stairs up to my apartment. I honestly didn't want to hear Spencer's bitching and moaning. She was smart enough to know that me being A is completely and uterly real. This certainly wasn't the reaction when Alison found out about me.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Who are you?" Alison asked. I stalked towards her, the ski mask covering my face. "I said, Who are you!" she screamed. I could see the ditch that was being dug for the DiLaurentis' gazebo approaching as Alison stumbled backwards. She had a frieghtened expression on her face. All she could see is a tall black shadow._

_"Mona? I swear to god if it's you, I will be sure to make you're life hell!" Alison screamed. I laughed in my head. I could see Mona appearing out of the trees that lined Ali's yard. She crept up behind Alison and slapped her hand around Ali's mouth. Alison let out an ear piercing scream, even though it was muffled from Mona's gloved hands. She struggled under the tight grip and I felt a wave of satisfaction. So this is what revenge feels like. I took out a small syringe. The Big A said that this would just knock her out. I yanked out her arm and inserted the shot. Ali struggled for just a minute more before collapsing in Mona's arms. _

_Just as we left, a blonde wearing a yellow tank top entered the backyard from the woods. Lightning flashed and two people exited the DiLaurentis house. A man and a woman. More like Garrett and Jenna. All I could hear was a bash of two objects connecting and splintering into the night._


End file.
